Mysriandierella
Presumably the last of the Ancient Royal Elves (and having the most potential among them). She is very tall, standing at around eight feet, and described as very beautiful. She had green eyes, black hair, small pointed ears, sickly cheeks, and a complexion akin to someone who came from a swamp. Although large and regal, shad a sort of soft and cute demeanor to some. From what we have seen, she has a bit of trouble with the common tongue (Ancient Royal Elves apparently spoke a different tongue), but has gotten better over time. It has also been said that she is immortal (age). Mysriandierella is, in fact, quite powerful (possibly one of if not the the most powerful figure in lore) and is described as a force of nature when it comes to combat. Due to her age she is believed to be very wise and spiritual but not much has else has been explored about her personally. Pre Tomb of Fiends Arc / Summer's End Arc A very long time ago, the Ancient Royal Elves inhabited the land. One day, a group among them known as the Oracles foresaw a terrible tragedy that would befall their people, and sought to seal one of their own away in stasis to wait out the impending cataclysm. Mysriandierella would be the Ancient Royal Elf chosen for this. Although she didn't want to, she was forced into stasis within the Clock Tomb in the West and soon a crisis would befall the Ancient Royal Elves... There she would wait for many years...and one day the Clock Tomb would open (around the time of the Demons Fall Arc)... When she emerged, she found herself in a strange new world as the presumed last of her kind. At some point she would come across two High Guardian Angels causing trouble and slay them. A woman named Kanon would come along, take credit for the defeat of the High Guardians, and eventually meet Mysrie. Due to her archaeologist background, she was able to discern some of Mysrie's native tongue and helped her a bit in adjusting to the modern world / language (although this was most likely for personal gain). Kanon would become relatively close to Mysrie. When news of her appearance had spread, the tribes in the west (who were usually at war with each other in some capacity) saw her as the true ruler of the West. However, The Ancient Royal Elf had heard of another Clock Tomb similar to the one she was put in had opened in the North. She appeared to have a strange interest in this place...After being sought out by a certain magician / research known as H.G. Raze she would set out to the Tomb (having Kanon keep watch on things in the West while she was away). She would join H.G. Raze and meet up with the other people who would join her in entering the Tomb. A burly warrior by the name of Lecroix Drakebane, a former slave girl named Phyrne, Remus the Dwarf, H.G. Raze, and... A man by the name of Clinton. This man, upon laying his eyes on her, found something...someone he could truly believe in. One might say it was love at first sight. This mentally broken Frantish Knight had sought true purpose and and saw it in her. He wanted to be a True Knight...her True Knight. She would respond to him, saying that he already was a True Knight. It is unknown what Mysrie's feelings for this man were at the time, but over the course of this journey things would certainly become more clear. Tomb of Fiends Arc Some time after entering the Tomb of Fiends, Mysrie would end up separated from the rest of the group and make her way to the lower levels. She would be discovered by a member of the party known as Anavo and be led to the main chamber where Clinton was, reuniting them. She would join Clinton in heading toward the Queen's Door which blocked the way to The Dark Throne room. Unbeknownst to her however, H.G. Raze would betray the party elsewhere in the Tomb and the conflict would lead to the Crown of Spring Beauty (an artifact tied to the Queen's Door) breaking. As a result, the Red Emperor (the guardian of the door) would attack and she would retreat with Clinton. Once the party defeats the Red Emperor, Mysrie, Clinton, and a few of the party members make their way to the Throne Room. Once they arrive in the room (which seemed to have an infinite space), Mysrie moves to guard the Throne to make sure nobody ascended it while the rest searched for the Sealing Mechanism. Unfortunately, one of the party members known as Miri would betray the group and somehow get by Mysrie and ascend The Dark Throne. At this point Lord Plasma appears, grants Miri his power, and an army of Astral Fiends begins pouring into the room. Mysriandierella and Clinton strike down fiend after fiend, but eventually most of the party, including Clinton, is slain (although the Sealing Mechanism is activated ensuring the The Dark Throne's power would be sealed). Mysriandierella was the last one remaining against the fiends as the tomb sealed. She kept striking them down, but Miri would temporarily take control of her body and have her keep one of the sealing doors open so she could make her escape (having her dragged Miri's own battered body to the exit as well). Miri is utterly petrified of Mysri and doesn't attempt to finish her off (as she was holding up the sealing door). She leaves with some of the fiends who had made it out, believing that Mysri was stuck in the tomb and that she was in the clear. Unfortunately for Miri, she would be wrong. Mysriandierella would get out of the Tomb and a short time later she would anticlimactically slay the Traitor Girl. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc After the events of the Tomb of Fiends Arc, Mysriandierella would return to the West (foiling Kanon's scheme to take control of the tribes when she thought Mysriandierella had perished (Kanon thought she could use her relationship with Mysriandierella to manipulate the tribes)). She had presumably pushed the Western tribes to become independent (as she didn't want to stay leading them). Each Great Tribe settled onto specific land and would absorb smaller smaller Tribes into them. A new "country" would form made up of smaller states that had a common interest. They no longer needed a single leader to unite the tribes and each tribe would be united by the idea of patriotism...they could govern themselves. More time would pass and she would meet someone known as Genius Ketone. When he discovered a way to purify the Demon Soul that resided in Cat and finally vanquished her, he would give the Purified Demon Soul to Mysriandierella to return it to Bluebird or to give it to someone who deserves it... More time would pass... One day while in a grove, three people who had fought beside her within the Tomb of Fiends would appear before her, returning from a strange Nexus like place they had been in. They were Prince Flynn, Anavo, and... her Knight...Clinton In the end, the two would be reunited once more. Catharsis Arc Although Mysriandierella doesn't make a direct appearance, she is briefly mentioned / alluded to during the events of this arc. It is implied that she is still about (although where she is currently is unknown) and that she had given Clinton the Purified Demon Soul, granting him a form of immortality. It is presumed that Clinton is still with her as her consort. What Mysriandierella is doing now is unknown. Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters Category:ITD7 Characters